


The Ring

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Why is Hermione wearing the engagement ring Harry bought for Ginny?





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Did you get Ginny‘s ring?” Ron asked, entering the bedroom where Harry was staying over Christmas. 

Harry nodded. 

“My only problem now is deciding when to give it to her,” he said. “There won’t be much opportunity tonight, with all your family here.”

“You could take her for a walk after dinner,” Ron suggested.

“It’s too cold. I’ll think of something,” Harry promised. 

Ginny and Hermione were hanging stockings over the fireplace when he went downstairs. The row of cloaks hanging near the door gave Harry an idea. He quickly slipped the ring into the pocket of Ginny’s cloak. She wouldn’t find it right away, but it would be a wonderful surprise.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hermione was unable to sleep without Ron. They had agreed to respect his mother’s rule of separate bedrooms while visiting, but Hermione had forgotten how hard and narrow the camp bed was. Reading would make her sleepy, but a light might disturb Ginny. Picking up her book, she went downstairs. The living room was chilly. Rather than fetching her bathrobe, she put on her cloak. Feeling something hard in the pocket, she slipped her hand inside and drew out a little box. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The household was awakened by screams coming from the living room. Harry nearly collided with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the hall. Ginny came out of her room, blinking sleepily. Ron joined them as they rushed downstairs. Hermione was trembling and crying. She launched herself at Ron, almost knocking him over. 

“It’s beautiful! I love you, of course I’ll marry you!” she cried, covering his face with kisses. 

“Look,” she added, holding out her hand. The diamond ring Harry had bought for Ginny sparkled on her finger.

“It’s about time,” Mrs. Weasley beamed. “What a lovely ring!”

“Couldn’t you have given it to her at a more reasonable hour?” Mr. Weasley grumbled. 

“I, uh,” Ron began, but Hermione kissed him silent.

“He put it in the pocket of my cloak,” she explained happily. “Isn‘t that romantic?”

Harry and Ron exchanged horrified glances. Then Harry noticed Ginny‘s unhappy expression. He tried to steer her away from the others, so he could explain, but she left the room. What a mess! He’d obviously put the ring into the pocket of Hermione’s cloak by mistake. How could he get it back without upsetting her? 

After congratulating Ron and Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went back to bed. Hermione followed, still wiping away tears of joy. 

“You really fucked things up, Harry,” Ron snapped. “How could you make a stupid mistake like that?”

“I’m sorry. But you’ve got to get it back,” Harry said desperately. “Ginny’s crushed; she expected an engagement ring for Christmas.”

“ _I’ve_ got to get it back? You’re the one who put it in the wrong place,” Ron hissed. “You go upstairs right now and tell Hermione.”

“I can’t. It would break her heart,” Harry said helplessly. “We’ve got to figure out another solution.”

“Why don’t I pay you for the ring, and you can buy Ginny a different one,” Ron suggested. 

“It took me weeks to find that one. I knew it was Ginny‘s the moment I saw it. Besides, the shops are closed tomorrow.”

“Today,” Ron corrected him. “Merry fucking Christmas.”

“Hang on,” Harry said slowly. “You did plan on asking Hermione to marry you, right?”

“Of course. I meant to propose on Valentine’s Day, in that fancy Muggle restaurant she likes so much,” Ron said.

“You did?” 

Hermione stood in the doorway. From the look on her face, she’d overheard most of the conversation. 

“Hermione, I’m sorry,” Harry said contritely. “I accidentally put the ring in your cloak pocket instead of Ginny’s. I wanted to surprise her.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Ron added. “I should have told you the truth right away.”

Hermione returned the ring to its box and gave it to Harry. 

“Ginny’s crying in the bathroom,” she said. “I suppose there are worse places to get engaged.”

Harry gave her a hug before disappearing up the stairs. 

“I feel so stupid,” she sighed. “Waking up everyone like that, and wearing a ring that wasn‘t rightfully mine.”

“Well, you _were_ screaming pretty loudly,” Ron grinned, taking her in his arms. “I suppose there’s no need to propose, now that you’ve already accepted.”

“Oh, I see a need. It will make me feel better when I have to face your parents in the morning,” Hermione chuckled. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Let me get this straight,” Mr. Weasley said over breakfast. “The ring was really Ginny’s all along?”

“Yes,” Ginny smiled, blissfully gazing at her left hand. “Harry proposed to me on the toilet.”

“The lid was down. She was sitting in my lap,” Harry put in hastily.

“Are you and Ron still engaged?” Mrs. Weasley asked, turning to Hermione. 

“Of course,” Hermione beamed. “We’re going ring shopping tomorrow. Ginny and I were talking earlier, and we think June is the perfect month to be married.”

“Wonderful,” Ron smirked. “I hope you two will be very happy together.”

Ginny, Harry, and Hermione pelted him with slices of toast.

 


End file.
